


Beginnings

by jellyryans (ryankellycc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain Sawamura Daichi, Chief Medical Officer Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, check beginning notes for ch6 for warnings about sexual content, gratuitous voyager/next gen/ds9 references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryankellycc/pseuds/jellyryans
Summary: Daichi accepts a commission that will send him into deep space. Suga is not about to let him go alone.A collection of seven chronological one-shots written forDaisuga Week 2019.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love you for clicking and getting even this far. Thank and bless. 
> 
> If there are Star Trek references that are super obscure, I'll define them the notes at the beginning of each chapter. If that's annoying, or if I end up annoying myself, I'll stick 'em at the bottom. Each chapter will be titled with the prompt I chose for that day.
> 
> First chapter is all the angst there will be in this fic, just about Daichi leaving Suga on his commission. I'm not going to label any triggers, but if anyone is uncomfortable please let me know what you would like me to tag. I appreciate your help in making sure readers are not caught unawares!

The sound of the door sliding shut behind him wasn’t nearly as comforting as it normally was. 

Normally, the quiet _whoosh_ meant he could finally shed the stress of a day spent herding the occupants of Starfleet Headquarters, from officers to administrative staff to professors to ensigns, deep in the bowels of their San Francisco campus. 

This time, entering his apartment felt like walking straight into the line of fire. He'd carried his stress with him, all the way across HQ, and had to invite into his home like an annoying roommate who would end up moving in permanently. There was a chance he might’ve felt more confident about the impending discussion if he’d still been in uniform. Without his command red, he was just a civilian, and he wasn’t convinced that regular-guy Sawamura Daichi was up to the challenge. 

And even though that challenge had a pretty face and a blinding smile, he knew better. Exquisitely good looks couldn’t fool him anymore, and Daichi was sure even the fleet admiral would've been shaking in her regulation footwear if she were in the same position. 

No one who really knew his boyfriend would disagree. 

Sugawara Koushi was a great many things. He was kind, thoughtful and full of joy. He’d been hailed as one of the most promising young doctors to ever come out of Starfleet Medical Academy. He was never afraid to speak his mind, sometimes very loudly and with flying appendages. 

It made Daichi very, very nervous. 

Unfortunately, he had a job to do, and time was not on his side. 

Suga was exactly where he thought he’d be, flipping through an intimidating tome of medical technology. He was settled comfortably at their small dining set in front of the largest window in their apartment and looked just as he did any other day, radiant in his white coat, about to head out for his shift, and completely absorbed in whatever he was reading that might help a patient on his list that day. 

Daichi allowed himself a moment to believe that he'd been too involved in his research to tune into the news. 

Without looking up from his book, Suga shattered the silence. “I hear you're going on a little trip.” 

He blinked in surprise. He’d been prepared for shouting and flailing. He’d been prepared for tears. He had _not_ been prepared for affected indifference. Somehow, it was worse than getting punched in the nose. “It’s more than a little trip,” Daichi said weakly. 

“I’m well aware.” 

“I’m sorry, I --” 

Suga stopped him by holding up a hand. With the other, he flagged the open page and shut the book with agonizing care. When their gazes met, Suga’s eyes, light as honey and usually three times as sweet, blazed like a dying sun. 

“How long have you known?” 

“Three weeks,” Daichi said with a pained grimace. 

Twenty-one days.” 

“It was unconfirmed until last week, and I was under strict orders to keep it confidential until everything was official.” 

Suga maintained eye contact with the severity of a soldier facing an oncoming battle. “Orders are orders,” he said with an inscrutable expression. He tapped the cover of the closed book as he thought about his next question. “How long is the commission?” 

“You heard the announcement,” Daichi said, barely able to keep his voice from trembling. 

“I want to hear it from you.” 

“Three years, at least, but it could be longer depending on what we encounter at the outposts.” 

“When do you leave?” 

Daichi sighed. They had talked about the possibility of his accepting an officer commission as soon as it had become clear that was where his career was headed, but there was a big difference between discussing hypotheticals while they were naked in bed and answering questions while his boyfriend’s expressive face was terrifyingly stoic. 

“A month,” he answered, and before he lost the nerve, he gave Suga the details that were ordered to be passed along to his fledgling crew’s loved ones. “The apartment will be paid for as part of my commission for the entire duration of my time in deep space, so you won’t have to worry. There’s also a small weekly stipend that will be automatically deposited into our account which you are to use how you see fit as I will have all of my needs addressed. We’re scheduled for preliminary meetings this week and I’ll need to spend time on the vessel the week before we depart, but the two weeks in between are ours.” 

Suga listened intently throughout the entirety of Daichi's breathless monologue. “Two weeks,” he murmured. “How generous.” 

“It’s regulation.” 

“I know that,” Suga snapped. For a moment, his face softened. The change in expression was so brief that Daichi would’ve missed it if he would’ve been able to tear his eyes away. “Alright. I’ll ask some of the other doctors if they wouldn’t mind covering for me, given the circumstances. We should travel, right? Isn’t that what people do with their partners before they leave?" 

“You’re not mad?” Daichi blurted. 

Suga leveled him with a glare. “I’m feeling all kinds of things, Daichi. Am I mad that you’ve gotten a commission? No. Am I mad that you didn’t even tell me you’d put your name in for consideration? Maybe a little. Am I upset that my partner is leaving me for an unspecified amount of time? You fuckin' bet.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re not, and you shouldn’t be.” Suga said it so confidently that Daichi almost believed him. He stood up so that he could square his shoulders and held out his hand. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Congratulations, Captain Sawamura.” 

Daichi took his hand but instead of giving him a formal handshake, he pulled his boyfriend close. Suga wrapped his arms tightly around Daichi’s waist and buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

For the first time since he’d gotten the news, Daichi understood the enormity of his decision. 


	2. Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here! 
> 
> A few Star Trek-y things (some real basic, some more obscure): Daichi's ship is based on [the USS Voyager](https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Voyager). "Chechtlhutlh" is a strong alcoholic beverage that Klingons drink when they want to get Wasted. The bridge is the place where the commanding officers run the ship. 
> 
> I don't speak Japanese so if the ship names are off, do not hesitate to reach out and be like, yo, you need to do better.

The bridge of the Hajimari was beautiful.

Soft, white lights surrounded the navigational panels, giving the boxy, efficient structures a delicate, otherworldly touch. Overhead, the center light fixture emitted a warm glow that reminded Daichi of the last moments of an Earth sunrise. The chrome rails that separated the center seating area were polished so thoroughly that they reflected everyone milling around the bridge as they tested and retested every single function of the command computers. There were hardly any edges or sharp corners; instead, everything seemed rounded to appeal to that deeply ingrained and mysterious human attraction to roundness. 

They were set to launch in two days. 

In two short days, Daichi would no longer be glaring at the inside of the hanger through the view screen. He’d be staring into the inconceivable vastness of space. 

The beings who never left the surface would never understand exactly how far apart the stars were. When they plopped down next to their significant other and looked up into the sky, they would simply be able to connect the constellations with the movement of their fingers in the air. 

They couldn’t fathom how long it would take to travel from burning star to burning star, like they wouldn’t be able to fathom an existence in which they could point at the sky with one hand and keep the other warm in the hand of someone they loved. 

_Hajimari_ was Japanese for “beginnings,” but Daichi couldn’t help feel like it should’ve been named “Owari.” Sitting in the captain’s chair felt like more like an end than a beginning. 

“Captain?”

Daichi jerked so aggressively that he almost fell out of the chair. 

“Sawamura-san? You okay?”

“Of course,” he said quickly, waving away the hand proffered to help and readjusting himself in his seat in the very center of the bridge. 

Ennoshita’s eyes glinted with amusement that didn’t show up on his face. “Apologies, Captain,” he said. “I just wanted to give you the final report from engineering.”

Daichi hummed as he looked it over. The numbers were exactly the same as the were after the last three checks. _All_ of the numbers in all of the reports had been exactly what they had expected. The Hajimari was perfect, but, Instead of saying that to his Number One, he asked, “Are you leaving anyone behind?”

“Excuse me?” 

His first officer’s face gave nothing away. His position beside Daichi was secured for exactly that reason; the man was able to keep his wits about him whether he was wrangling crew members in the mess hall after one two many cups of _chechtlhutlh_ or presenting at a meeting with more high-ranking officials than specks of dirt on the boring gray carpet. His unflappable personality in that moment, however, did nothing to ease Daichi’s embarrassment. “Ah,” he said, clearing his throat. “Nevermind.”

“No,” Ennoshita said, answering the question anyway with a thoughtful expression. “But if I had someone, I would’ve had to really think about accepting this position. Are you sure you’re okay, Captain? You look sick.”

“I… have to go,” Daichi said hurriedly. “Hold down the fort?”

With a nod, Ennoshita moved out of the captain’s way and watched him go with raised eyebrows and a small, furtive smile. 

When Daichi burst into his apartment, he almost tripped over a stack of boxes that had been placed by the door. He eyed the stack suspiciously and turned to the living room, which was completely empty. Next, he padded quietly to the kitchen. Not only was it empty, it was also sparkling clean. Their kitchen had only looked that clean when they’d moved in.

A lump formed in his throat. 

“Suga?” 

“In here!” 

Daichi doubled the length of his stride to get to the bedroom, where his jaw hung limply from where it was attached to his skull. 

His boyfriend stood in front of their bed, which was covered in neat piles of clothing. There were open suitcases at his feet and, in his hands, he held the blue science uniform of a Starfleet medical officer. 

“What is that?” Daichi said, well aware that he was gawking.

Suga shrugged, unperturbed by his boyfriend’s reaction. “What does it look like?”

“A uniform.”

Suga clicked his tongue against his teeth in a teasing way. “I suppose they promoted you for a reason.”

The lump in his throat doubled in size. ‘You accepted a commission.”

“I did,” Suga said. He finished folding the uniform top and smoothed it on top of the pile in front of him. When he was done, he looked over his shoulder. “You gonna ask me about it?” 

“I… Where...” Daichi said, unable to put his thoughts in a single, coherent order. “Who?”

“Mmm,” Suga hummed suggestively, stepping into Daichi’s space. “Well, my new captain is very good at what he does. Determined, steady, and very, _very_ handsome.”

Daichi’s breath hitched. “Suga, what the hell is going on?”

“You’re no fun,” Suga said with a pout. “Lemme try this. It’s going to be _the beginning_ of a great adventure.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Suga screeched as Daichi lifted him into the air and spun him around, once, twice, and a third time for good measure. 

“Wait,” Daichi said breathlessly. “What happened to Dr. Sung?”

Suga smiled like the devil himself. “I had the honor of informing Dr. Sung that one of his partners was pregnant and they decided then and there to give up their spot on the Hajimari.”

“And how did you manage to bypass the appointment protocol?”

“Your not the only one with contacts in high places. Doctors need to be _very_ discreet.”

Daichi ignored the implications of that comment so he could avoid punishment when his devious boyfriend was eventually court-martialed. “How did I not know about this until now?”

“A guy’s gotta have his secrets,” Suga said casually. “At least I wouldn’t have waited twenty one days to tell you if I’d known before an hour ago.”

Daichi groaned. “You’re never going to let me live that down.”

“Nope. In fact, I’m going to follow you into deep space so that you can’t escape,” Suga said, poking at Daichi’s sternum. 

“You know what?” Daichi placed a kiss on Suga’s cheek with a loud _smack_. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The third prompt, "drama," will be up tomorrow! 
> 
> And a shout-out to all of the creators who've submitted to daisuga week so far!!!!!! I'm so in love and CANNOT WAIT to read them once nanowrimo is over <3


	3. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star trek things: The [Holodeck](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holodeck) is basically real intense space virtual reality and the show's excuse for episodes that don't take place on a spaceship. Risa is the "pleasure planet" where everyone and their mother seems to go on vacation.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Suga said, fidgeting with the screen in front of the Holodeck. His body blocked it entirely, which left Daichi nothing to do except lean back and watch. 

“Sure you don’t need me to call someone from engineering?” He teased. 

Suga whipped his head over his shoulder and glowered. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I was just hoping we’d get to actually _use_ the Holodeck,” Daichi said, miming a look at his wrist even though watches had been obsolete for centuries. 

“Do you want to go in by yourself?” 

“No, no,” Daichi said with a short laugh. He put a hand on Suga’s shoulder and kissed the back of his neck before nuzzling into the frizzy mess of Suga’s silver hair. “I’m fine with the view out here.”

“A-ha!” Suga put his arms in the air triumphantly as the door to the suite opened then pointed accusingly at his bemused partner. “And you thought your ministrations and sweet nothings would distract me.”

Daichi snorted and allowed himself to be dragged into the empty room. It was the first chance he’d had to use the Holodeck since their departure and it was also the first time he would be using it for pleasure rather than command simulations. 

“Computer, start program Koushi’s Prime,” Suga said confidently. 

The transition to the program ran the same way it had during training modules; the monochromatic grid disappeared in pixels as the visual for the program activated but, instead of the inside of a battle cruiser, Daichi was surrounded by iridescent blues, purples, and greens. The gentle, pulsating light of the bioluminescent plants was so real that Daichi reached out to touch one of the leaves. He rubbed the dew between his fingers with a dopey smile. 

“Beautiful right?” Suga said, his smirk having been eclipsed by a grin so big it looked like it would leap right off his face. 

“What is this place?” Daichi asked. He was relieved to find that he hadn’t been robbed of all of his mental faculties by the combination of Suga’s bliss and the rapturous fields of shimmering plant life all around them. 

Instead of answering right away, Suga took his hand and laced their fingers together. It was nighttime in the program, but the glowing botanicals and the silver light of the moon were more than enough to guide them as they wound their way along the path that bordered the flower fields. 

“We’re on Gedi Prime,” Suga explained once they’d been walking for a few minutes. “I mean, our last vacation on Risa was great, don’t get me wrong, but...”

“Considering we barely left the room, I’d say _great_ is an understatement,” Daichi said with artificial nonchalance. 

Suga rolled his eyes in a way that would make even the best stage actors proud. “You, Captain, are a pervert.”

“That’s not what you said when I took your fingers in my mouth and --”

Suga rammed his shoulder into Daichi’s before he could finish his thought, knocking him slightly off-kilter but not enough that he was in danger of damaging the flowers by their feet. The landscape was only an intricate dance of light beams, matter, and fields, so they wouldn’t have been able to destroy anything, but the careful way in which Suga made sure he wouldn’t ruin anything regardless made Daichi swing an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and kiss his temple. 

“Did I ruin the moment?” Daichi asked, pressing another kiss to the top of Suga’s cheekbone and then smiling into his skin. 

“You will if you don’t let me finish!”

Reluctantly, Daichi gave Suga his space. “So, our trip was great, but?”

“_But_ I didn’t want our next trip to be to a tourist-trap hell hole.”

Daichi pouted. “Is that why you didn’t want to leave the room?” Suga pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “Alright, alright,” he said, rubbing circles into Suga’s shoulder with his thumb. “Go on.”

Suga wiggled with satisfaction under the touch and pressed himself deeper into Daichi’s side. “Well, apparently Gedi Prime is full of a ton of practically unaltered natural wonders. Even though it’s inhabited by a decent amount of people, the populations have always put the health of their planet first... Oh, wait,” he said, stopping himself mid-thought. “We’re here! Close your eyes.”

Without hesitation, Daichi did as he asked. 

He'd heard the waterfall before he opened his eyes, but it didn’t prepare him for the view.

The waterfall didn’t shock him with the power of its water gushing over the rocks or its towering height. Instead, the sight made all of the tension leave his body. They had come out on a landing which allowed them to see the water that cascaded down gently the sides into pools like giant steps leading down, past where they stood. Each pool was a different color, and it was impossible to tell how deep the water was just by looking into them. The surface of the water also reflected the light of the stars and they seemed to twinkle with each ripple. They couldn’t hear anything other than the bubbling of the water and the light breeze in the foliage. 

“I read that if you get in the pools, the bioluminescence from the algae clings to your skin and makes you glow until you dry completely,” Suga whispered. 

Thought of Suga’s glistening skin made him feel like he could tear his uniform off in one go. “Are we swimming today?” 

Suga answered the question like he'd been waiting for it since the dawn of time and pulled at the hem of his shirt. “Abso-fucking-lutely!" 

Suddenly, like a demon summoned from the bottommost pit of despair, a shock of bright red hair appeared over the top of the waterfall and they both jolted in surprise. “What do we have here,” the familiar man sang. His hands were visible, and his long fingers moved in time with the rhythm of his words. “Lovers about to take a dip? Mind if I join?”

“That. Fucking. Bastard,” Suga seethed. “Computer, end program Koushi’s Prime!”

“Suga,” Daichi whined, but Suga was already stomping toward the door. 

“I’m gonna kill that asshole!” He screeched over his shoulder. “He’s fucked up my shit for the last time!”

“It probably wasn't just him, and you can’t murder one of my security officers,” Daichi said helplessly. 

Suga looked him square in the eye. “I can,” he snarled, “And I will!”

With that promise, he stomped through the door, leaving Daichi alone in the gridded room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to twenty. 

Hopefully he’d land at least one punch before the Captain arrived and had to break up the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the interloper is :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter, Flowers, up tomorrow <3


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star trek-y things (very basic and maybe self-explanatory but anyway): phasers are for shootin', tricorders are handheld machines that do just about everything, the Emergency Medical Hologram is basically a program that is a hologram of a doctor person that will activate in the event of an emergency.

“Doctor Sugawara!” 

Suga balled his fists at his sides. If someone had told him that seventy percent of the crew on the Hajimari would decide to bypass the trained and vetted medical staff _and_ the fully functioning (and excellently programmed, if he could say so himself) Emergency Medical Hologram just to come to him directly with whatever minor issue they were experiencing, he might’ve thought twice about following Daichi on his grand adventure. 

He had to admit that, most of the time, he didn’t mind the constant interruptions and whatever ensign shuffled behind him was well within their right to address their concerns, but he was on his way to a very important date. 

“Yes?” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Uh…” 

Suga took a steadying breath before turning around with the most welcoming smile he could muster. “What can I do for you?”

The smile must’ve eased some of their nerves, because the ensign stopped fidgeting with their hands and put them behind their back. “I was sent to inform you that Captain Sawamura wants you to report to his quarters.”

“They’re my quarters too,” Suga groused. 

The ensign blushed. “R-right. You are wanted in your own quarters, then?”

Whatever tension Suga was holding evaporated in the face of this poor ensign’s embarrassment. “Thank you,” he said, bowing slightly to acknowledge their request. “Tell him I’m on my way, as we had planned over a month ago.”

Suga huffed as he heard them confirmation that Suga was, indeed, en route to his own living space at the time Daichi had asked him to be there. 

Their quarters were dark when Suga entered. He paused for a moment, just in case Daichi had planned to jump out and surprise him. It didn’t seem like something he’d do, but the only other option was that Daichi was late despite their plans _and_ the impatient summons in the hallway.

When his boyfriend didn’t appear, he strained his ears for audible clues but came up with nothing. 

The most likely scenario was that Daichi had gotten held up on the bridge. He was the captain, after all. Interruptions and delays happened all the time. 

Even though it was the most sensible explanation, the idea of investigating a mystery was far too tempting. 

His gut reaction was to pull out his tricorder to check for signs of life, but the faint glow of the screen might give away his position. He left the device in his pocket.

He’d read a story once about a group of beings that were able to board one of Starfleet’s elite enterprise-class vessels without anyone noticing until they’d almost fully infiltrated the ship. The alpha quadrant was full of intelligent life forms; who was to say that some daring aliens hadn’t gotten on board their intrepid-class starship? If they had, they would go straight for the captain, who was supposed to be in his quarters.

Suga pressed himself up against the wall and inched along as surreptitiously as he could until he felt the keypad for the safe, hidden behind a large plant. Because of their ranks, their safe was especially equipped for stealth. It didn’t make a sound as he laid his hand over the palm scanner to open the small door. He leaned over to feel around until he grasped the smooth, plastic handle of his personal phaser. It was already set for stun, so he pressed the safety latch to turn it off and held it in front of his chest. 

Starfleet Medical Academy had mandatory self-defense classes, especially since many of the graduates would either be accepting positions on vessels or interacting with patients of unknown origin and cultures from all over the galaxy. In order to heal, they had to be able to keep themselves safe. 

For the first time, Suga regretted how little attention he’d paid in those classes. He had been dating a hunky guy on the officer track at the Academy who would’ve been more than capable of protecting him -- why would _he_ have to worry?

Younger Suga hadn’t considered that his hunky captain boyfriend’s first responsibility would be to his ship and crew. If something were to happen, Suga might be the one who had to protect _him_. He made a mental note to go down to operations as soon as possible to talk to the safety officers about regular training. Assuming, of course, that he wasn’t in the middle of saving the lives of everyone on board by confronting whatever was lurking in the obscurity of their quarters.

He decided to count down. On one, he would flip on the lights and start shooting. 

At three, a soft purple orb floated toward him from the direction of their bedroom. “What are you?” Suga asked. 

A familiar, if muffled, laugh came from behind the purple orb. “Your human boyfriend,” Daichi said, breaking out into laughter again. The lights came on suddenly, as if they’d been on a timer, and illuminated every bit of Daichi’s unbridled glee as well as a glowing flower in an ornately decorated blue pot. “Happy Anniversary! Why are you holding a phaser?”

“Because you were hiding in the dark like a creep and I thought someone might’ve gotten you?” Suga said, slightly hysterical. “Fucking hell, Daichi!”

Daichi had the good sense to look sheepish. “I wanted you to see the glow of the flower first, but then I got a message on my monitor in the bedroom just as I thought I heard the door open. There wasn’t any noise after that so I figured I was imagining it, then I got a notification that someone was in my quarters while I was reading the message. I figured it was you and went ahead with the plan?”

“You should goddamn _check_ when you ‘think’ the door to your quarters opens! And you just _assumed_ it was me?! You do realize that you’re the most important person on this ship?” 

“I am most definitely not the most important person on this ship,” Daichi said, still holding the flower but walking toward Suga. 

“Don’t give me that crap about everyone being the most important person on this ship because we’re a team, blah, blah.”

Daichi put the flower pot into Suga’s hands. “I was going to say that _you_ are the most important person on this ship.” Careful to avoid crushing the flower, he cupped Suga’s cheek and kissed him.

“You can’t just do this to people.”

“I know,” Daichi said. 

“I could’ve stunned you!”

“I know,” Dachi repeated with a fond smile. 

Suga finally looked closely at the flower, a purple bioluminescent orchid with blue veins on the delicate petals. “Just like the ones we saw in the Holodeck,” he said in awe as he traced the striations of color with his eyes. "It’s really beautiful.”

“I know,” Daichi said for the third time, and Suga didn’t think he was talking about at the flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm a day behind, so chapter five, Challenge, will be up later today!


	5. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek refs: Bajor is a planet in the Bajoran system, in the Alpha Quadrant (where Starfleet/part of the United Federation of Planets is). Bajoran flu is pretty much just a more virulent version of human flu. The intron virus starts out with flu symptoms but you actually DEVOLVE INTO PREHISTORIC CREATURES!! Sounds cooler than it is tho, I promise.
> 
> This is sort of a sick fic - coughing and tissues and general misery mentioned

Daichi bit back the urge to laugh.

Where he’d had the medical staff lay down a futon, there was now a person-sized lump covered in so many blankets and pillows that he made a mental note to bump up the date of their next inventory check.

He waited in the doorway until the blankets started to shift, like sand rolling down the side of a dune, and a muffled, human groan came through the layers of fabric. 

Daichi set the tray of tea and a bowl of broth down on their low table, set up next to the futon with the lump’s previous pot of tea and a mountain of crumpled tissues. He lifted the cold pot of tea and clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth in disapproval. “Suga?” 

“No.” 

He patted the lump until he found something firm enough to be considered part of a human. “Koushi,” he tried again, cooing slightly. 

There was an intake of breath, and then another. A violent sneeze shook the lump. “No!”

Daichi laughed quietly, glad that no one could see his face but knowing that his partner would be able to hear the smile in his voice anyway. “Baby, you didn’t drink your tea.”

“I know,” the lump replied petulantly.

“You know you have to stay hydrated,” Daichi said. He lowered himself down and sat cross-legged on the floor. “Didn’t they teach you how to treat the flu at the medical academy?” The blankets started to shift again, this time pooling toward the ground. Daichi congratulated himself on the win as Suga emerged, even if he had to resort to a bit of teasing to earn his success.

“They certainly _did_,” Suga paused for a coughing fit and begrudgingly accepted the placement of Daichi’s hand on his back while his chest heaved. When Daichi raised a cup of fresh tea, however, he shirked away from the touch with a scowl. “Treat the flu,” he muttered with disdain. “What if it’s the _Bajoran_ flu? The symptoms are exactly the same. The crew could be at risk.”

Daichi wasn’t deterred. He held the cup in Suga’s face until he took it and raised it to his red, chapped lips for a sip. As soon as he was sure Suga swallowed, he gently reminded him that they hadn’t come into contact with any Bajorans, or anyone who had been on or near Bajor, as well as the fact that Bajoran flu was easily treatable by Federation medicine. 

“Why don’t _you_ take over as chief medical officer then?” Suga said. He took another sip of tea under Daichi’s watchful eye, wincing when he swallowed the hot liquid all at once. “How do you know it’s not the intron virus, or something that we’ve never encountered before?”

“Because,” Daichi said, taking the cup out of his hands and supporting Suga’s back as he melted into the futon again, “we tested you for everything after you collapsed.”

Suga looked at him with glossy, unfocused eyes, and flushed cheeks. “What?”

He couldn’t help but shudder at the memory of one of the nurses coming over his communication badge with the news that Suga had dropped to the floor in the medlab. If the crew was worried about his ability to captain the Hajimari when he ditched his post without so much as a goodbye, no one said anything. He’d only returned to duty after Suga had regained consciousness, when they had definitely confirmed that it was a very straightforward case of human influenza. 

His getting sick wasn’t serious, but it _was_ another reminder of all the dangers they faced as they hurtled through the galaxy in what was essentially a very technologically advanced tin can. 

A hand reached through the blankets. Daichi took it and kissed Suga’s palm before clasping it with both of his own. “Yup,” he said. “You gave me quite a scare.”

“Sorry,” Suga muttered.

“What was that?” Daichi said jokingly. “Did you apologize?”

Suga feebly jerked his hand out of Daichi’s grasp with a sniffle. “Definitely not.”

“I heard what I heard,” Daichi said, smiling when the lump grumbled. “And, just so you know, you’re stuck with me until you’re back on your feet.”

The lump groaned. 

Daichi snickered. “I couldn’t go back on duty anyway. The rest of the crew won’t come near me until they’re sure I didn’t catch anything.”

A tuft of silver hair poked out of the top of the blanket lump as it shifted again. “You’re welcome,” it mumbled sleepily. 

He sat next to his boyfriend as he fell back asleep. With the medicine already working through his system, Suga would be up again the next day but even that felt like an eternity.

Without Suga, life was too quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fashion, and the rating is going UP, friends. I'll put notes in the beginning of the chapter and you will lose nothing of the story if you don't feel comfortable with sexual content.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


	6. Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real Star Trek-y things BUT there is some borderline explicit content in this chapter. These one-shots cover the course of Suga and Daichi's relationship during his commission but you won't lose out on the story by skipping this chapter. 
> 
> Tags for content: dom/sub overtones, frottage, public humiliation (but only in the sense that Daichi is horny and embarrassed)
> 
> This epic uniform was the inspiration for this chapter. It's just equality, people.
> 
> Also, kiyoyui mentioned!!

There was no reason for the chief of medicine to be present at Daichi’s standing meetings with the chief of security. 

For safety and confidentiality concerns, it was only supposed to be the two of them. 

For the same reasons, as well as general Starfleet protocol, they had to meet on a regular basis to address basic concerns regarding the ship, its crew, and any passengers they had on board. These meetings were recorded and archived as part of the ship’s permanent log before being sent to Starfleet Command so they might be aware of any issues, potential or ongoing, that would disrupt the Hajimari’s mission. 

“Are we ready to proceed, captain?”

Daichi straightened his posture; their head of security had a way of commanding attention without any theatrics or grandiose shows of power. 

“Yes, Kiyoko,” he said, clearing his throat. “Report.”

She nodded once in acknowledgment and powered up her tablet. 

He’d physically gone weak in the knees when he first met Shimizu Kiyoko, years earlier, during a team simulation. Even Suga had agreed that it was highly likely she was the most beautiful being in the Alpha Quadrant, if not in the galaxy. He’d never admit it to a soul outside of their relationship, but he and Suga had more than one fight over who got to beam down to join her on away missions. 

Joining Shimizu on her errands was usually a moot point -- the captain and the chief medical officer usually didn’t join away missions unless there was a specific demand for either one of them -- but they shared some tense nights together regardless. 

The chief of security might’ve unintentionally broke the heart of everyone on board the ship, but she remained the epitome of professionalism. She showed up to each of her shifts exactly on time with an alert expression, simple greeting, and neatly pressed uniform. The only time Daichi had ever seen her truly smile was early one morning in the mess hall. She was neatly dressed but her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head and her shoulders relaxed. Daichi almost hadn’t recognized her because she had been smiling ear to ear as she chatted with another member of the crew, who he found out later was her wife. 

The woman had recognized him in the door frame and waved him over, but Daichi had been so overwhelmed that he’d run back to his quarters. Shimizu had never mentioned it, but apparently Suga and her wife made it a regular topic of discussion. 

It took every ounce of Daichi’s restraint to listen thoughtfully to the security presentation. When the door to his ready room chimed, he had almost thrown his hands up in praise. 

“Enter,” he said gruffly. 

There was absolutely no reason for the chief medical officer of the Hajimari to be standing in the door frame. 

Daichi shook his head. “I don’t remember you being invited to this meeting.”

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Suga chirped. 

“Is there an emergency?”

Suga pursed his lips to the side. “Nope.”

The lack of remorse in that response put Daichi on edge, and he further provoked when Shimizu had turned around to greet him and instead just stared at Suga with wide, unblinking eyes. 

“Kiyoko!” Suga said, pretending to be oblivious of the fact that he was barging in on an official meeting. “How’s Yui? I hope we’re still on for tea tomorrow.”

The mention of her wife seemed to be enough to shake her out of her daze, but she cast an unreadable look at Daichi before thanking Suga for asking after her. “She’s well,” Shimizu said without elaboration. “She brought some new tea from a trader at the last outpost, so I assume so.”

“That’s sweet of her,” Suga said gaily. He clapped his hands with a suspicious amount of enthusiasm and a jolly grin. “I’m really looking forward to it!”

The man liked his tea, but he had never been that excited for a new blend and he’d never needed verbal confirmation for something already entered into his calendar. “Can we help you, doctor?” Daichi asked cautiously. 

“Oh, just dropping in to let you know that I updated the crew roster with the latest round of crew physicals.” 

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “You could’ve sent it to me with a notification, like you’re supposed to do.”

“I could’ve,” Suga said with a shrug, “but I was in the area, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t stop by to say hello?”

Shimizu gave Suga one last lingering look before turning to Daichi. “I don’t mind the interruption, Daichi.”

In hindsight, that should’ve been the clue for Daichi to shut the door in Suga’s mind-bogglingly lovely face. 

Suga rounded the table and Daichi’s jaw dropped. From where he’d been sitting, he could only see who entered from the waist up. He made a quick mental note to fix that as soon as all his blood rushed back up to his brain. 

From the waist up, Suga appeared to have on his normal, short-sleeved blue uniform. From the waist down, it looked like he’d just walked off the set of a (classy, if unsanctioned, Starfleet-themed) adult film. 

The hem of the blue Starfleet issue fabric came down to the middle of his thighs and his legs were clad in sheer black leggings that left no detail of Suga’s slender, toned legs to the imagination. Daichi hadn’t blinked once since getting and eyeful of the full ensemble, and he wasn’t about to, not when his eyes trailed down to the knee-high boots that hugged his calves and made him a solid two inches taller. 

“What…” Daichi rasped.

“Oh this?” Suga said coyly as he spun, pausing with his backside to Daichi for long enough that Daichi would be seeing the image every time he jerked off while Suga was pulling double duty. “I’ve always liked this version of the uniform. I don’t know why it went out of style.”

Daichi tucked himself closer to the table. “Uh…” He said lamely. 

“You mean, _thank you, doctor, for letting me know the report is done_?”

“Thank you, doctor,” the captain of the Hajimari said weakly. 

“That’s better,” Suga said happily. “Well, it was good to see you, Kiyoko.” Before he walked out, he winked. Daichi wasn’t sure if the wink was meant for him or his chief of security, who was courageously trying to force her face into a neutral expression.

He’d believed he never understood complete silence until he’d gone into space, but the silence between the two officers felt like they were being sucked into a black hole. 

“Should we reschedule?” Shimizu asked wryly. She cut the tension by tucking her tablet under her arm and getting up. “An hour, maybe?”

“An hour should be plenty of time,” Daichi growled.

He entered sickbay exactly eight minutes later. 

A nurse looked up from their tricolor. “Captain,” he said, surprised. “What can I do for -- you’re very red, sir. Is everything okay?”

It almost hurt Daichi _not_ to roll his eyes. “Is Doctor Sugawara here?”

“In his office,” the nurse said, gesturing vaguely to the hallway that led into the depths of the medlabs. “Should I let him know you’re coming?”

“No,” Daichi said curtly, “I’m sure he’s expecting me.”

The nurse looked like he’d just bit into a rotten piece of fruit. “O-okay,” he said. “I’ll just be right, um, out here.”

Daichi patted his shoulder when he brushed past him, hoping that the gesture would communicate that he was grateful for the helpful because his mind was already in a place he’d rather not share with anyone else who reported to him. 

Anyone other than one of the highest-ranking officers on the ship. Daichi growled again. 

He went through the door of Suga’s office using his code to override the security protocols. It was more of a research depository or library than an actual work space, but Suga liked to have his own space to think through puzzling results or disputes. There was a desk in the middle, usually covered in piles of tablets, tricorders, lab equipment, or actual papers, but it was completely cleared off so that Suga could bend over it and pretend to fiddle with something on his chair. 

Daichi had walked right into Suga’s elaborate and very public trap. 

Underneath it all, he was still angry that Suga had embarrassed him in front of one of his officers but he had other priorities in the moment, first and foremost being the sight of his boyfriend’s perfect ass in what was basically a Starfleet-issue mini-dress. 

Daichi didn’t say anything as he stalked forward, step by painfully-slow step. When he was close enough, he lifted the hem of Suga’s skirt, letting his fingers ghost over the back of Suga’s thighs as he raised the fabric and let it fall on the small of Suga’s back. 

He bided his time, letting his eyes linger on the sight of seeing Suga displayed so sweetly and so publicly, just for him. Daichi stood close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off Suga’s body, until Suga’s breath hitched. Then, he ran his fingers from the small of Suga’s back and pulled his leggings over the curve of his ass. 

His impertinent boyfriend was wearing tight, black underwear that Daichi had never seen before. He groaned inwardly as he hooked his index finger under the elastic that held the fabric where Suga’s ass met the top of his thighs and pulled it toward him before letting it snap against Suga’s tender skin.

Suga’s surprised gasp went straight to his dick. 

Palming the cheeks of his ass, Daichi leaned down until he fully covered Suga’s back. “Interrupting my meeting without cause. Embarrassing me in front of a senior member of the crew.” He squeezed hard enough to make Suga whimper. “Bent over your desk in a dress. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were asking for punishment.”

“Who me?” Suga said, pushing his ass back against Daichi’s arousal. 

Daichi put both of his hands on the table for leverage and ground his erection against the cleft of Suga’s ass and hissed in pleasure. “Who else would do something that brazen for attention, _doctor_?” 

“No one else,” Suga whined. 

“You’re damn right,” Daichi said, leaning down to nip at the bare skin on the back of Suga’s neck while he continued to grind Suga into the table. “And as captain of his ship, you know it’s up to me to deal out punishments.”

Suga let his neck drop from where he’d held it up, propped by his elbows and moaned in the exact way that always made Daichi’s cock twitch with anticipation. “Yeah,” he said, panting. “Gimme what you got, Captain.”

HE kissed behind Suga’s ear and leaned in close. “Too bad I have a meeting… It’s funny,” he said with a smirk, “I had to reschedule it because _someone_ had barged in unannounced. Such a pity,” he added, running one of his hands down Suga’s side until he shivered and grinding one last, blissful time into Suga before stepping back and adjusting himself. “Maybe next time that crew member will send me a notification of their report status so that I have free time to spend with my boyfriend.”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga gasped, turning around in horror. “You better not leave me here like this!”

Daichi looked over his shoulder on his way and shot Suga a casual smile. “You were the one who asked to be punished and, last time I checked, punishments weren’t meant to be enjoyed. I’ll be on the lookout for that round of physicals, _doctor_j.”

He heard Suga groan through the door as it slid shut and smiled to himself as he walked past the medlabs and into sickbay, past the nurse who pretended to look busy at his station. 

Being the captain of the Hajimari was a dream come true, but Daichi was very much looking forward to the end of his duty shift and cutting off all communications to their quarters that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never post my sexual content writing (fic or otherwise) because it makes me feel Seen, and even though this was tame as hell I'm still like, oh god, now they Know. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll have the last chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow, it's all late but what's a day to a lifetime amiright? I dunno. Anyway, next chapter is a free day so expect some serious sap that I wrote while drinking and may or may not have cried in the bathroom of the bar afterwards because I was overwhelmed with emotion for these two. 
> 
> If you haven't already, check out the other daisuga week submissions. There are lots of reasons to get excited about the end of November (no more nanowrimo! another us holiday is over!) but my anticipation is solely about getting the chance to read ALL OF THE AMAZING THINGS.


	7. Free Day: Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only super Star Trek-y thing is that it would take 75 years to travel from Earth to the Delta Quadrant. Hella far!

Daichi had never, in his entire life, been so grateful for a sturdy chair. 

As soon as he was sure the call to Starfleet Command had been disconnected on all channels, he melted into it like a toddler going boneless. The position was awkward, but he found odd comfort in slumping against the tall back and letting his arms hang idly over the sides, as if he were that toddler throwing a tantrum and not a Starfleet captain. 

He kept track of the stardate for almost every part of his job — ship refueling, supply runs, docking at outposts, relaying messages, organizing envoys, sending reports — so he knew that their three years were coming to a close, but he hadn’t had the luxury to process it yet. 

The Hajimari was a cozy vessel with a vibrant crew and his boyfriend had a personality that could easily fill the entire command wing back at HQ in San Francisco, so he was rarely alone. 

In between phone calls and meetings and news that _just couldn’t wait_, he assumed he’d missed Earth, but as he faced the end of his journey he wasn’t so sure. 

Suddenly, the silence of his ready room, instead of being refreshing, was so oppressive that he bolted on to the bridge and into the turbolift without consciously deciding on a destination until he was standing in front of the door to his quarters.

The soft chime welcomed him into their living area, but Suga was nowhere to be found. He panicked briefly, back to the day he’d run from the Hajimari to tell Suga he’d give it all up if it meant they would stay together just to find him already preparing to join him, and his eyes fell on a small glass sculpture at the edge of their table. 

One of the ensigns had gifted it to Suga for not only treating his broken limbs but also telling everyone that he’d suffered the injury in a surprise animal attack and had saved the entire team from certain doom. The real story, the one on the official report was that he’d tripped on an exposed root and fell into a ditch, but the ensign had been embarrassed and Suga was never one to pass up a little bit of drama. The good doctor had jumped in to set his leg and tell the story that would circle the mess hall for weeks. 

He ran his fingers along the top curve of the sculpture and moseyed to their vacant bedroom. There was no Suga standing beside it with suitcases at his feet but the evidence of his presence was just as obvious. 

Suga hadn’t made their bed; he’d say there was an emergency when he’d really just forgotten. He could trace the paths that Suga took when he got into the bedroom from the small piles of clothes littering the floor on the way to the shower. The flower pot that he’d gotten Suga on one of their anniversaries sat on his bedside table, though the glowing orchid had long since been returned to Asahi in the hydroponics lab. 

Neither of them had thought about what a glowing plant would do to their ability to sleep, and Suga was adamant about keeping the pot close enough to see when he woke up for his shifts. One of the crew members gave them a beautiful leafy specimen that thrived in artificial light. 

At some point over the last couple of years, the Hajimari had become more of a home to him than any of their apartments planetside. Like a groom right before his wedding, fixing his tie before a mirror and wondering if the face he saw in the reflection was really his, he had cold feet. 

Their triumphant return to Earth was beginning to feel more and more like a sentence than a reprieve. 

He needed to find Suga, to touch his face and hear his voice, to tether him in the midst of his rampaging thoughts.

Daichi didn’t need the computer to locate his boyfriend. 

After checking sickbay and the medlabs, he meandered down the hall, to the level where they housed their biologists. Asahi said he hadn’t seen him, so Daichi moved on. He took the turbolift to what Suga had called his “secret room,” a small square of space adjacent to the main engineering center that, for whatever reason, only very senior officers could enter. 

It was supposed to be a storage facility for dangerous material, which explained the need for high-security access, but Suga had co-opted it as soon as he’d seen it on the plans and confirmed that they weren’t expected to need it. Shortly after, the room turned into his base of operations for his ongoing feud with one of the crewmen in engineering. 

When Daichi had made the critical mistake of reminding his boyfriend that _he_ had started the feud, Suga had lugged a futon all the way to this secret room and hadn’t returned to their quarters until Daichi had provided an ‘acceptable’ apology. Daichi blushed just remembering the way he had begged, and only sometimes for forgiveness. 

He ran into Yui in the hall, who was on her way to play some sort of old Earth-sport in the Holodeck, and confirmed that Suga had no plans with her. 

Finally, when he’d exhausted all of Suga’s usual haunts, he entered the mess hall.

At the beginning of their journey, it had been a standard kitchen/cafeteria hybrid, but over the weeks, months, and years, the crew had added personal touches that more of a meeting place than a simple sanctioned food-consumption area. 

A few of the command ensigns were sitting at their makeshift bar, complete with stools and a rotation of crew members that acted as volunteer bartenders. They took drinks from the replicators and delivered them to their “customers” with the appropriate theatrics and boisterous laughter filled the hall. 

His eyes roamed naturally to the back corner, where Suga sat, cupping something that was still sending wisps of steam into the filtered and carefully-monitored air. 

It was the corner they had carved out for themselves. A month into their journey, he’d surprised Suga with giant padded cushions that they could lean against the backs of the booth and fall into as they gazed at the stars. 

Daichi could watch Suga for hours, just as he was, sitting in a comfortable chair, with the faint lights of the ship’s exterior illuminating his face and and the vast enigma of the galaxy in the background. 

He was saved from simply observing when Suga dipped his head to take a sip from his mug and spotted him the doorway. 

_Come join me_, his smile said. 

So, like a moth to a flame, Daichi went. 

He lifted his arm as he sat down and, without even looking, Suga slotted himself against Daichi’s chest and leaned into him. He felt the warm puff of Suga’s breath against the bare skin of his neck.

They sat together, as they did on days when their long shifts happened to end at the same time, in silence. He hadn’t even realized he’d sighed until Suga pointed it out. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Daichi hugged Suga tighter. It wasn’t like he could lie; their trip back to Earth was scheduled to start any day. “Got off the phone with HQ today,” he said in a low voice, careful not to overwhelm their moment of peace. 

“Ah,” Suga with a breath. “How’d it go?”

“Good. Everything’s on schedule and we’ve completed everything that we set out to do. So, good.”

Suga snorted. “So good you said it twice.”

“Suga.” He meant to say his name as a warning, but he was weary with the weight of their possible futures. “It’s just.” Suga brought his hand up to kiss his palm, and the press of lips against his skin had Daichi letting out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. “I don’t know if I want to go home.”

“Well, you like being a captain,” Suga said, holding Daichi’s arms around his stomach. “You’ve trained for this your entire adult life. You’re good at it. And, I’m not gonna lie, you look fucking hot in that captain’s uniform.”

For the first time that afternoon, Daichi laughed. “That’s why I did it, the school, the extra hours in training simulations, interview after interview. All of it. ”

Suga giggled. “I knew it!”

“But seriously,” Daichi said through another short burst of soft laughter. “What do you think?”

“What do I think,” Suga repeated with a hum. “Do you want to return to Earth?”

“No.” 

Suga didn’t flinch. His shoulders didn’t tense and he didn’t grip Daichi’s arms any tighter in surprise. “Do you want to return _home_?”

Daichi opened his mouth to answer, but found that he couldn’t. 

“I thought so,” Suga said decisively, still staring out the window. “We can’t go home because we’re there.”

“On the Hajimari?”

“Yes,” Suga said, “and no.” He slapped Daichi lightly on the arm when he shook his head with a laugh. “I’m serious! We’re home on the Hajimari, but we were also home at our apartment on Earth. We’ll be home on our next adventure, hell, we’d be home if we were flung into the Delta Quadrant.”

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. 

“There ya go,” Suga teased, turning his head to look at Daichi. “Now, let’s talk about our next adventure. I’m thinking you could be the captain of some sort of transport vessel that goes between planets to check on their forests, or mountains, or beaches. Oh, or maybe one that alternates between those and planets with big cities that attract people from all over the quadrant!”

“You know I won’t get to choose my next assignment.”

Suga elbowed him with a whine. “Don’t crush my dreams!”

“I would _never_,” Daichi chuckled. 

He pulled Suga against him again and rested his chin against his forehead. A stray, silver curl tickled his nose, but he wasn’t ready to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> Got real emo writing this, not gonna lie. I love them. I love you. I love daisuga week and all of the creators who contributed (and who contribute year-round) to celebrating these kis. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Next prompt will be "haste," up tomorrow!


End file.
